The bold, brave, and the Pregnant! fiolee
by XxXRainyRainbowXxX
Summary: this is my first shot at a fanfic on fiolee so be nice! : ok im putting all my chapters of this story in this one ok so if your looking for new ones *LOOK IN HERE!* I promise you'll find it!
1. Red sweater love

As I woke up from my slumber and struggled out of sleeping bag and put on my light blue shirt and pulled up my hero skirt and slipped on my socks and shoes. Today was my 19th birthday was excited and once I found my rabbit hat I would quickly stumble downstairs to see cake with a "cake". Sure enough there was cake standing beside the table with a smile on her face

"happy birthday Fi!" she shouted.

"Oh Cake!, thank you" I said the cake had chocolate frosting with blue frosting on the sides it read "HAPPY BIRTHDAY BLUE"

In white frosting. At about 9:30 I blew out my candles I was officially 19 years old. About 30 minuets later there was a knock on the door, I ran to answer it but cake beat me to it. I stared at the front door as cake answered it.

"hello" she said.

"hey cake is Fionna here?" a boys voice spoke. As soon as I heard his voice I knew it was Marshall lee I raced towards the door tripping over cake and landing in his arms on accident.

"uh um.. Hello there" he said nervously helping me off of him,

"Oh hey and thanks" I said getting a hold of myself.

"Oh ya here" he said handing me what I assumed was a present.

"thanks again marshy" I replied while I studied the poorly rapped present by the looks of it I could tell he didn't have experience rapping gifts that are soft. I ripped through the paper to find a red sweater.

"Oh thank you marshy, I just love it I'll put it on right now!" I said while slipping in the sweater.

"it's a little baggy" cake protested.

"well I think its perfect the way it is plus you say that I'm always growing" I replied.

"thank you Marshall lee I like it a lot!" I said with my "thank you a lot and I mean it" face on while I gave him a huge hug almost knocking him down. As he got a grip on his balance,

"wanna go for a walk rabbit?" he asked.

"Sure" I replied With a smile.


	2. Out of breath

As we walked upon a dirt path and the clouds covered the stars.

"it's beautiful isn't it" I said.

"it looks like a knife storm is coming we should run my cave isn't that far from here." he replied sweeping me off my feet running as fast as he could.

"what are you doing?" I shakily asked him.

"saving you!" he replied.

We got to his cave just in time as we busted through the front door to his house he collapsed on the ground out of breath.

"hey Marshall" I said.

"what.…..blue" he said faintly.

"I thought you couldn't breathe ,or didn't need to" I said with a worried tone.

"soo what's your point" he asked now sitting up.

"so then why are you panting so heavily?" I asked.

"because…..I could of lost you." he said nervously almost thought he would faint from embarrassment.

"but why I'm nothing special" I said.

"yes you are blue don't say that." he said while lifting me up off the ground and pressing me against the wall.

"because I really care about you blue…..I…..I…love you." he said shakily, Now I was lifted off my feet and in his arms nas he hugged my body close to his.

"but why" I said looking away trying to hide my face from his eyes.

"I duno Fi I just do ok" he said "now look at me with your beautiful blue eyes" he said turning my chin to make my face, face his.

"you love me" I said

"of course I do" he said kissing my forehead, " I just never told you I was too much of a pussy to tell you about my feelings until now." he said'

"I love you to" I said.

"what about Gumball?" he asked.

What about Gumball I thought to myself. But before I could reply there I was laid upon his bed with his cold body pressed against mine while he was inside me while I cried out for "more!" the pleasure was intensifying and left me out of breath but i gave into him and wrapped my self around the the thought of passion and lust and held tight until the end.

I never really thought about it until now but the I realized I loved him a lot more than myself and that I loved PG to.

But after I regretted nothing as he fell asleep on my chest while I stroked his hair. Then there was a knock on the door.


	3. Embaressment 101

I quickly rolled out of Marshall lee's bed waking him up in the process, as I wrapped one of his sheets around my body and stumbled down to the floor searching for my clothes. And quickly found the my bra and other necessities that I put under my clothes I pushed on my red sweater that Marshall lee gave me yesterday afternoon, I put on all my other clothes except my shoes. I wouldn't of put my bunny hat on but I did any way just in case it was Cake. As I slid down his ladder that led to the living room and I just happened to look behind me and see Marshall lee in the NUDE!

"MARSHALL LEE!" I screeched at him with red hot blush spreading across my face like a wild fire.

"WHAT!" he screeched back with a confused look on his face.

"Naked Much!" I replied sassily.

"Oh this, you like what you see Fionna, I sleep like this." he said teasingly .

"No you don't remember that time me and Cake were playing hide and seek in your closet , so stop being a

butt and go put some clothes on it could be Cake" I replied.

"How would you know if I sleep in the nude?" he asked turning dark gray with an "I got caught being a smart ass" look on his face.

" I just told you, hurry up and get clothes on" I said putting my hands on my hips and tapping my foot irritated-ily.

" FINE!" he replied while floating up the ladder.

About five seconds later he was right next to me at the door in red boxers, I turned the door knob to find Gumball. With a smile on his face that could kill Candy Cancer.

"Well Good Morning Fionna!" he said politely.

" Hey PG what's going on, and how did you know I was here?" I asked nervously.

" Oh , I brought you a present and also Cake told me." he replied happily while handing me a blue box with a light blue ribbon wrapped around it.

But before I could say thanks there Marshall standing in front of me in his red boxers facing PG with a bitchy look on his face.

" What Chu want?" Marshall asked.

"Nothing of your concern" Gumball replied keeping his polite tone.

"Whatever!" Marshall replied with his still bitchy tone.

"May I ask why your not fully dressed?" Gumball asked politely.

"And that's none of your concern." he replied with a cocky grin on his face.

"FIONNA DID HE TOUCH YOU!" Gumball now losing his cool shrieked at me.

"Uhh…..Umm well….no" I replied nervously looking away and scratching the back of my head.

"Uhh he was just,….." I nervously said while thinking of something to fill the space.

"I was taking a shower" Marshall lee replied.

I turned my gaze to Marshall lee who looked me in the eyes as I shot him a " thanks for saving my ass back there" face. He got the message and winked at me in reply.

"Oh ok" Gumball replied with blush on his cheeks from embarrassment of losing his cool over nothing.

"Yeah, bro so stop being such a creeper" Marshall lee said in a cocky tone.

"Well open it Fionna !" gumball said ignoring Marshall lee.

"Oh yeah huh, ok" I replied.

"you don't have to if you don't want to Blue" Marshall lee said with his bitchy tone again.

I shot him an evil stare as I tugged on the wrapping and opened the gift.

And there was a dark blue book with silver lining on the corners of the book and in the middle of the front cover was a golden plate with words carved on it that read in all caps.

~FIONNA'S MEMORIES~

"Oh thank you Bubba!, I love it" I shouted in excitement hugging the book tightly to my chest.

"Oh, your welcome Fionna Cake helped me to she had most of your baby pictures" he replied with the sweet smile that used to make my legs like jelly when I was 13 and sometimes still do.

I opened the heavy front cover of the scrap book I recognized every picture and at the end was a picture of all of us even Marshall lee on my 13 birthday at the Candy Kingdom Smiling. Then I remembered Cake and how she was probably worried sick by now. As I grabbed my shoes out of Marshall lee's room and slid as fast as I could down his stubby little ladder and on to the living room floor and raced towards the door and stammered past Gumball and Marshall who were now arguing with each other, about the stupidest shit.

"Blue where are you going?" Marshall lee asked me as I shot past him and Gumball.

"Home dude" I replied waving my hand "Cakes probably worried herself out by now"

" FIONNA" I heard one of them call then noticed it was Gumball.

"What dude!" I asked stopping in my tracks getting my shoes and socks muddy from the sudden halt.

"the Candy Kingdom Is throwing you a late birthday party" he replied faintly still trying to recover his breath from running "at six o'clock on the dot" he said once more still out of breath.

"Oh ok , see you then Bubba!" I replied picking up my paste heading towards the tree house's direction then

looked back once more to see Marshall lee still watching me from his front door he was now as fully clothed and waved at me as he shut his front door. I ran with more confidence then I looked back again until his cave disappeared completely behind the hills.


	4. Private Party

As I ran up the last hill that led to our tree house, And on the way down the hill I slipped and rolled into a mud puddle. Cake who was most likely looking out the window and rushed out the door hysterically.

"OH MY GOODNESS FIONNA!" she shouted running over to me, " are you ok baby cakes?" she worriedly asked me.

"yeah, cake I'm okay I just slipped on some rock or something." I replied while wiping the some of mud off my face.

"I got some questions for you Fi but lets get you inside and washed up first" she said all mother-ly.

I hated that voice but she probably was worried sick, so I guess it's ok she does care but I knew when I got inside she was goanna nag like she always does when I'm gone for more than a night. I walked into the front door of our tree house. It smelt good it smelled like home, and it was sweet and while I was in my the middle of appreciating home Cake interrupted me.

"Oh, Fi I missed you I started getting worried" she said shakily.

"Oh, come her Cake!" I said reaching to hug her she squirmed away from me saying

"Don't hug me I just took a cat bath!" she shouted franticly waving her arms in the air as if she was losing her balance.

"Fine whatever Cake" "By the way, did you know about a party a at the Candy Kingdom at 6:00 on the dot!" I asked staring her down.

"umm….uhh what party….what are you talking about Fi!" she asked nervously.

"Cake!" I said using her mother-ly voice "I know when your lying I've known you forever!" I said.

Cake sucks at lying and she knows it.

"Oh ok, you got me who told you?" she asked me tapping her tail on the floor.

"Gumball did of coarse" I replied.

"Damn it GUMBALL!" she shouted angrily "it was supposed to be a surprise party" she sighed.

"Cake…?" I said shaking her "get a hold of yourself!".

"Oh yeah, Fi what time is it?" she asked me hyperly.

I turned to look at the clock to see that it was 4:30.

"4:30" I said.

"Oh, we got to get you ready if we want to get there in time!" she said rushing me upstairs and into the bathroom and shut the door behind her.

"Bu t Cake" I said.

"no buts Fi get in the shower" she muffled from behind the door.

I striped off my clothes and bunny hat then stepped into the shower. I turned the knob that squeaked when I turned it on to fast, the water shot out of the shower head the water was warm and hit my body making little beads of water land on me it felt good to take a shower it gave me time to my self. It gave me time to think, so that's what I did I thought about the day before I thought about Marshall lee and me….and how comfortable his bed was even though he never really slept in it, I thought about how gentle his hands were even though they look tough and cold….I also thought about how sweet his lips tasted and how his…..BANG! BANG!

"WHAT!" I shouted angrily at the person who dared interrupt my day dreaming.

"Hurry up Fi I gotta show you something I made for you plus its five already!" Cake shouted back at me not angrily but seriously.

"OKAY Cake go away now!" I shouted at the door.

I reached for my blue sponge and vanilla scented wash and conditioner, I gently started to scrub my arms and legs ridding my body of the mud and when I was done with washing my hair I shaved my legs and under arms shaving off all of my unwanted hair. I slipped out of the shower wrapping a towel around my body and shuffled out of the bathroom and collapsed on my bed I hadn't got that much sleep if you know what I mean. I would of fallen asleep but my sister woke me up.

"no time to sleep we need to get you ready its almost six 'o clock" she said shaking my shoulder.

"Okay!" I said giving up.

"Plus I got you a present!" she shouted excitedly running towards her chest of sewing stuff.

"Oh yeah, Gumball already gave me the scrap book" I said rushing downstairs to grab my pack but when I got downstairs it wasn't there. "maybe Cake grabbed it or something" I mumbled under my breath.

"Hey Cake is my pack up there!" I shouted.

"uhh let me check.." she replied "Umm Noo!" she said shocked.

"Oh crap!" I said as I face palmed. "I must of left it at Marshall's house!" I shouted to her.

"Oh well he'll probably return it tomorrow night" she replied "Fionna!" she shouted.

"What!" I asked climbing upstairs to find her holding up a short frilly light blue dress with rhinestones beaded on the torso with a dark blue fluffy daisy in the middle of a dark blue ribbon.

"Oh my Glob Cake!…." I shouted at her out of words.

"You don't like it, I know its too girly" she replied looking down.

"no Cake its amazing you've out done yourself this time its perfect I love it!" I cried out in joy.

"Oh, well shucks Fionna you really like it?" she said handing me the dress.

I hugged it close to my body and then hugged her.

"well try it on!" she shouted excitedly.

I dropped my towel to the floor Cake has seen me naked many times because she's so clumsy and forgetful.

She rushed off to the bath room to find my brush as I slipped on the dress it was a perfect fit and hugged my body. Cake came rushing out of the bathroom door.

"OH Fi you look AMAZING!" she shouted jumping up and down hystericaly.

"thank you so much cake I absolutely love it!" I said hugging her while she did my hair.

At about 5:45 I was finished with everything.

"Oh, Fi you look awesome !"she said hugging me. "Oh no look at the time we gotta get you to the Candy Kingdom!" she shouted worriedly as she grabbed my hand and rushed me out the door and onto her back.

It takes about an hour on Cakes back but walking is much longer. We reached the Candy Kingdom with time to spare. As I raced into the castles front doors and there was Gumball who was the first person to spot me he rushed over to me and gave me a kiss on the cheek which mad me blush a little.

"Fionna the woman of the our!" he said out loud so that every one could hear.

"Oh, Gumball you make me sound so old" I said teasingly.

"Oh, well Fionna how about we sing happy birthday!" he asked me putting his hand on my shoulder.

And all the candy people went all crazy and excited at the thought of cake. And before I could answer cake barged in and answered for me.

"Yes! She would" she interrupted.

The cake was huge and was vanilla my favorite with blue candles in it there were "19" of them.

As peppermint maid lit the candles and they all sang happy birthday to me and then all the candy people rushed around the cake with hungry eyes. And while I had time to myself while bubba was trying to give everyone a piece of cake the looked like a bunch of little kids swarming around a piñata. I searched the crowed of candy people looking for Marshall lee and no site of him anywhere an was startled by bubba's hand.

"Fionna I want to show you something" he said grabbing my hand and up a flight of stairs that led to two double doors he raced me inside them it was his room I could tell and there were candles and flowers every where.

"what is all this for PG?" I asked nervously.

"let me show you" he said turning off the light and stepped closer to me and kissed me knoking me off my feet and onto his bed.

**(A\N oooooo what's gonna happen next idk well I do but im not telling you yet. Ooooo no but seriously I will write more and it will be out soon but no promises ok that's about it but ya hope you guys have a great day!) **


	5. The sickness begins!

**(A/N okay just to say something real fast and then you can read again….but ok Fionna literally drifts away to sleep and Gumball doesn't notice and I know that sounds really fucked up but she was tired from the exhausting night before! if you know what I mean wouldn't you be…beside the point Fionna is not a slut I promise but in order for my story to progress on and for it to be interesting I need this to happen okay. I know you will understand. Njoy! A/N)**

As I fell onto his bed as he shielded me with his body and took of his shirt and I slipped off my dress I was caught in the moment that I always fantasized about and now it was happening and it tasted bitter sweet.

I drifted away without further a due wrapping my mind around the thought of what was occurring that moment. And the next thing I knew I was in Gumballs bed NAKED And so was he!

"OH SHIT WHAT HAPPENED LAST NIGHT!" I shouted forgetting that Gumball was laying right to me.

"Oh Good morning beautiful!" he said with a smile on his face that sent shivers down my spine.

"Gumball what happened last night dude? I think I blacked out" I asked scratching the back of my messy head.

\

"you blacked out!" Gumball said with a shocked look on his face.

"yeah , dude didn't you notice?" I said looking at him surprised.

"Oh that explains why you didn't make any noises, see Fionna I've been saving myself for a long ass time and I thought maybe you were the type not to make pleasure noises." he said looking at me with a serious face.

I never thought of gumball as the "Nasty" type I always thought that of Marshall lee and this was really unexpected.

"yeah dude I blacked out soo you pretty much rap-"

" NO I DIDN'T FIONNA! DON'T EVEN SAY THAT I LOV-"

BANG! BANG! Someone knocked on the door then turned the door knob it squeaked just like my shower head back at the tree house. And then the door opened and there was peppermint maid and….

"MARSHALL LEE!" Gumball shouted.

"YOU MOTHER FUCKER GUMBALL!" Marshall lee shouted running over to him and then repeatedly punching him in the face "YOU FUCK FACED TWO TIMED MOTHER FUCKER" "BUT YOU KNOW WHAT YOU GOT SLOPPY SECONDS BITCH!" he screamed at the top of his lungs still punching Gumball in the face and while he was busy beating the shit out of Gumball I ran to the bathroom and got dressed. And when I came out gumball wasn't naked he was in his boxers on the floor now punching the shit out of Marshall I quickly ran out the door running away from my problems which I rarely do because I'm an adventuress and all but this time, I was in deep shit. And while I was running down the hall I spotted peppermint maid and guards probably headed to Gumballs room I ran downstairs to find cake by the door already and without saying a word I walked out of the castle doors knowing she would follow.

"Hay Fi where you goin?" she asked following me out of the gates and into the forest.

"home cake can I ride on your back I'm emotionally exhausted and physically" I said shielding my face from the sun with my hand.

"sure Fi" she said swooping me off my feet and onto her back.

we made it back to the tree house and about an hour later there was a knock on the door.

I got off the couch and ran to the door I answered it and saw Marshall lee standing there with a pissed off face holding my pack with my memory book in it.

"hey listen I'm really sorr-"

"save it! FIONNA!, I've heard it too many times from too many people!" he shrieked at me.

"bu-t Marshall lee I lov-"

"NO you don't and after this don't ever talk to me you fucking cunt!" he shrieked cutting me off "you know what I don't have time for this" he said walking away.

I started to feel my eyes getting wet and my face burning.

"But what about my pack?" I shouted at him in a cowardly voice.

And without saying a word or even turning around to look at me he threw my pack from behind his back and it hit me stone cold on the top of my head knocking me out he didn't do it purposely but he just kept floating away probably thinking that it was just my pack hitting the floor. And there I was on the floor unconscious of my surroundings and any enemy of mine could of captured me and killed me and where was Cake she was out at the Candy Kingdom getting more vanilla wash for me. I wasn't dead just unconscious but wishing I was dead.

**(A/N wow what an asshole right! No he didn't know but the next chapter will be in Marshall lee's P.O.V okay its gonna say some important junk so yeah be ready for that. Any way hope you guys have a great day! A/N) **


	6. Worried!

**(A/N okay this is going to be Marshall's P.O.V in this chapter so don't skip it because this chapters going to be VERY Important emphasize IMPORTANT! don't skip it k that's all njoy! A/N)**

It had been a week and five hours since I had seen Fionna and it was bugging me. I never really got to attached to anybody because the last time I got attached someone it didn't turn out to well. So I stopped being attached, but Fionna was different she makes me feel alive again since I'm a vampire time passes and I don't notice. Because I've got eternity to live undead But this time it was different the feeling of it was tearing me apart from the inside slowly and all I could think of was Fionna and I was starting to piss myself off! And I had to keep reliving the thought of Fionna and Gumball Fucking, just to keep me from visiting her and apologizing for hurting her. But instead I just pushed the thought away and headed to bed in the middle of the night I didn't want to go outside and risk running into her.

BANG! BANG! I woke up to someone knocking on my door in the middle of the day! I lazily stretched and floated downstairs and opened the door to find.

"Hello There Marshall lee" he said politely.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT GUMBALL!" I sneered at him.

"Okay I see your not in the mood for my polite bullshit so I'm just gonna cut to it" he said raising his eyebrows at me like my 5th grade teacher.

"WHAT! spit it out" I impatiently.

"Okay Its Fionna" he answered me with a stern face.

"what, what's wrong with her" I managed to make out the words.

"we don't know that's why we're coming to you" he said .

"but what can I do all I did was hurt her" I said still trying to be angry at her.

"please Marshall we think she's really sick that's why I came over, cake would've came but she refused to leave Fionna's side." he replied still trying to stare me down.

'f-Fine!" I shouted the words directly at his face.

"Yess! Thank you so much Marshall lee!" he cried in excitement.

"whatever, and I'm not doing this for you, you sorry ass excuse for a man I'm doing it for Fionna!" I said grabbing my pull over hoodie and umbrella.

It takes at least half an our walking to get to Fionna's tree house but in this case Gumball had the morrow with him and that takes at least 15 minuets. Gumball got on the morrow and held out his hand for me to grab but I just stared at him with a pissed look on my face as I sat on Gumballs large bird.

"Hang on to my torso" He said.

"your what?" I asked with a confused face on, I hadn't really gone to school that long only until 4th and then my mom took me out to teach me all about the Nightosphere and how to rule I hated it.

"My waist silly!" he said impatiently.

"Eww! No way in hell Gumball you fucking homo" I said with a disgusted face on.

"Oh shut up just do it you Fucking baby!" he shouted at me from the front of the marrow.

"Fine!" I yelled giving up the fight and holding onto Gumballs waist, all I cared about was seeing Fionna. We got there in about fifteen minutes maybe a little more but all I knew was as soon as Gumball landed his dumb bird I would race inside and hug Fionna and kiss her on the lips because I didn't care if she was contagious because I couldn't catch sicknesses anymore.

"Okay we're her Marshall" he sighed out the words.

And without saying anything I rushed to the door and burst it open not caring if I broke it because I could build a new one in seconds. I raced up to there bedroom and saw her there laying on her bed asleep she looked a bit chunkier since the last time I saw her, she didn't look sick but I rushed up to the bed kneeling down next to her and kissed her hand. I saw her eye's weakly open and close and then open.

"Marshall-le….." she whispered.

"Yes, yes blue I'm here and I'm sorry I, I…. missed you" I made out the words they tasted bitter sweet.

"I, I ,I'm sorry too" she spoke more clearly.

"its okay blue you were probably drunk!" I laughed out the words they made her giggle and that made me giggle.

"Marshy…" she said sitting up.

"what rabbit?" I asked her with a sweet smile.

"Is it rape if someone falls asleep in the middle of gross junk?" she asked me with a suspicious look on her face.

"well that depends if the person fell asleep on accident or was purposely put to sleep" I replied trying to figure out what she was talking about.

"oh ok thanks" she said looking away.

"why you asking blue?" I asked her.

"just nothing" she quickly responded.

"no it must be somethi-"

"Hey Fi how you feeling baby cakes?" Cake asked barging in with Gumball.

"I'm pretty good Cake, a little hungry though" she replied

"oh okay I'll make you some pancakes but first you should take a shower" Cake said with a mother-ly face on as she walked over to Fionna's bed and helped her to the bathroom leaving me and Gumball alone.

"Soo Marshall…"

"NO!" I shouted across the room.

"but you don't even know what I'm going to say" he protested.

"No I don't know what's wrong with her she looks fine to me" I replied without giving him a chance to ask.

"does she look fatter to you?" he asked me.

"yea she does now leave me alone" I replied wanting to duck tape his mouth.

"do you even want me to tell you what sideffects she's having before you say she's ok" he asked me from across the room.

"if I say yes will you leave me alone?" I sighed at him tucking my head into shirt.

"sure" he replied.

"well hurry up" I sneered at him.

"oh….well she's puking constantly, she says she feels pain in her back and legs and she sleeps a lot ."he sighed out the words as if bored wit me.

"Okay now leave me alone she probably just has the flu or something." I whispered under my breath.

"okay one more question and then I will leave you alone for the rest of the day I promise!" he said sternly.

"Okay fine! What!" I yelled getting impatient.

"umm… did you use a thingy?" he asked me nervously

"What the fuck is a thingy?" I asked angrily.

"uhhh…..you know a thingy that you use to prevent things like I don't know BABIES!" he screeched at me losing his cool.

"Uhh why would I tell you that!" I hissed at him.

"just tell me!" he yelled from across the room.

"FINE! NO!OKAY!NO!" I Shouted at him now on my feet.

"you BASTERD!" he shrieked while running over to me and knocking me over and choking me.

"I Didn't either!" he yelled.

"get off me Bitch!" I choked out the words kicking him in the gut which made him crash into Cake's bed. And then Cake came out of the bathroom with Fionna in her arms.

"You Both better quit it out!" she yelled at both of us.

"but he started it" I said pointing at gumball who stuck out his tongue.

"NO BUTS!" she shouted "now both of you get up and call it truths and then go downstairs and watch tv!" she ordered us.

We climbed the stairs to the kitchen and said truths but I still wasn't all cool with him.

"so do thinks she's…" he asked knowing I would understand.

"Yea, I do" I replied sitting on the couch.

"Of coarse We do Gumball!" I sighed at him.

"Who will tell her?" he asked.

"I will!" I shouted "now leave me alone!"

"okay" he replied without any other word.

**(A/N okay hope you guys don't hate me for making it marshall's P.O.V. next time it will be in normal as in Fionna's Point of view. Anyways I hope you guys have a great day! ****J**


	7. The truth comes out!

**(A/N okay this chapters going to be a little short but its important don't get me wrong… and its short because I'm moving and junk so yeah,….. Njoy! A/n)**

As Cake carried me out of the bathroom and placed me on my bed in my towel and gave me my brush and clothes and underwear I slipped on my bra and junk and then put on the Red sweater that Marshall lee had given me a week ago It fit me like a dress so I wore it around with shorts underneath

"well I'm gonna start on your pancakes" she said walking towards the door.

"Oh ok Cake , but can I go with you" I asked nervously I really wanted to see Marshall I was pissed at him but he apologized and meant it. **(she's so naïve okay continue,….sorry) **

I could tell he missed me by the look in his eyes, I wanted to see Gumball to don't get me wrong but I've seen him everyday since we yeah.

"I don't know I think you should sleep" she replied motherly.

"Please Cake Please I've sleeping all day!" I cried out in desperation.

"well okay" she said stretching he arms and putting me in her skin made kangaroo pouch and stretching us downstairs and putting me on the couch next to Gumball who was Blocking me from seeing Marshalls face with his big hair-do not that I didn't like gumballs hair its just that it's a little big.

"well hello Fionna How are you doing to day?" Gumball asked me politer than usual.

"umm…..pretty good Gumball" I replied putting my hands in my pocket anxiously.

"how's your legs?" he asked.

"Oh There okay Cake said we're going to get me crutches" I replied smiling, see I couldn't walk because ever since I got knocked out I was asleep for a while and my legs fell asleep too kinda like a baby is where you have to teach them to walk and stuff.

"Oh that sounds good, I mean can you walk at all or stand up or anything?" he asked me nervously.

"Well I can stand up for a little but then I get tired" I replied looking away to see Cake staring at me.

"well I'm going to start making your pancakes, Gumball would you like to help me?" Cake asked Gumball.

"Oh, yes I will Cake" Gumball said standing up and walking towards Cake.

"Soo…." I nervously said digging my hands deeper into my red sweater pockets.

"Soo look at me with your beautiful blue eye's." Marshall lee said grabbing my chin with his cold hands and turning my face to face his. I locked into this moment of stillness as my eyes searched his, but was interrupted by Cakes loud throat clearing .

"Don't you have something to tell her Marshall!" Gumball said hinting towards the window which was now dark.

"Oh yeah, Blue wanna go out side and sit on the roof like old times?" Marshall asked my winking.

"sure why not" I replied trying to stand up by myself.

"here let me help you blue" Marshall said picking me up and floating towards the door and sticking his tongue out at Gumball who just ignored him.

"You be Careful with her!" Cake shouted over protecting me again but yet again she did have a point.

"I will don't get you tail in a frizz!" Marshall replied cockily, as we floated out the front door.

As Marshall floated p and up and up until we reached the top of the tree house. He sat me down gently and then sat down next to me.

"so marshy what is it that you must tell me?" I asked Nervously.

"well…" he said fiddling with his thumbs.

"well spit it out dude!" I said impatiently, it could be anything, anything!

"well you're not as sick as everybody thinks…" he replied suspiciously.

"what do you mean" I asked anxiously.

"I mean your not sick at all blue!" he shouted at me and seeing that I wasn't taking a hint.

"And…?" I went on still not taking a hint.

"and, And your puking not from sickness your puking from….from.." he continued strongly and then coward down.

"FROM WHAT!" I shouted trying to shake the answers out of him .

"Because Blue Your not sick your Pregnant!" He shouted.

"I'm what…" I made out the words that tasted so bitter and dull.

"you heard me!" he yelled as his face started to darken and he turned his head to embarrassed to say anything else.

"how do you know I am?" I asked wanting answers quickly.

"Me and Gumball didn't use a thingy and now the answers clear ok" he replied still shying his face away.

"and I'm sorry again I'm sorry for all the stupid shit I did to you okay I'm sorry!" he continued.

"Its ok you didn't mean to I know" I said trying to make things better, " and now we know I'm not going to die from some weird sickness, and maybe I wont be the last human anymore.. You never know!" I said enthusiastically trying to break his guilty shell. But he still didn't budge so I reached my hand over to his cheek and turned his face to face mine.

"let me se your Gorgeous eyes" I said teasingly and it worked he smiled at me and then Pressed his lips against mine.

"I love you…" he whispered in my ear.

Those words were very sweet and I hung onto them letting my brain play with them and my ears listen to the sweet whisper and replied,

"I love you to."

We sat up there for about an hour and was carried inside I ate my pancakes and then Marshall lee carried me upstairs and laid me down. He played with my hair until he thought I fell asleep he got up and floated towards the door.

"Wait!" I said drowsily.

"oh, I thought you were asleep." he said coming towards me, "what do you need blue?" he asked me.

"lay with me" I replied half asleep.

"Okay blue" he replied laying next to me and holding my hand and soon fell asleep letting go of all the stress and I dreamt of me and Marshall sitting under my favorite tree as I read to him and we kissed his lips were so sweet and made me want more.

**(A/N Sorry this chapters short I'm moving and I had to pack because I'm moving next weekend. I'm trying to write as much as possible well any way I hope you guys have a Great Day! A/N)**


	8. Waking up to relief

**(A/N okay im putting this story out because I have a decent amount of followers so whatever…..anyway thank you guys for reading my bull of shit so yeah thx and follow or review so that I can be motivated I mean you guys can do so much better! Njoy! A/N)**

The next morning I awoke with the scent of strawberry pancakes and the air felt fresh and new I felt like a weight had lifted off of my chest only my actual weight was a little heavier each day; I remembered that I was pregnant and that I had to tell cake and then the weight got heavier, so I pushed it aside for later right now I was happy. And then I looked to my side to see a pair of crutches at the side of my bed I sat up and reached over to one of the crutches and placed one under each of my arms and hopped towards our bedroom hole and called out.

"Cake!' I'm awake!"

"okay be right there baby cakes" she yelled back from the kitchen.

And about five minutes later I saw a stretched out hairy arm reach upstairs and grabbed me by the waist and stretched me down stairs. And with my crutches at my side I began to hop toward the couch and to my surprise I saw Marshall lee sleeping with a bunch of blankets covering his body protecting him from the sun it was kinda sad to me that he couldn't ever see the sun without covering his body entirely and that still didn't help much so I decided to close all of the curtains with cake help and then wake him up with a huge jump hug. And as soon as we finished that's what I did.

"WAKE UP!" I Shouted waking him up with a jump.

"Wait, Who, What, Where!" he yelled sitting up.

I noticed a bunch of scratches on his face and arms; my un quickly faded away with worry.

"Oh my glob Marshall what happened to your arms" I asked worriedly.

"oh nothing cake just scratched the hell out of me!" he yelled in Cakes direction who came marching towards us but knowing myself I would do anything to protect Marshall so I got on her case right away.

"Cake why the FUCK did you do this!" I shouted letting my anger get the best of me.

"okay I had a point for doing it this time" she said waving her arms in front of her face as if trying to clear word smoke that had shielded her face.

"Then please explain" I said impatiently.

"okay it all started once you went to bed upstairs with Marshall and then while he was up their with you I was bugging Gumball to tell me what was wrong with you so I got impatient and scratched Gumball too and being himself told me you were pregnant by Marshall but I didn't let him finish I cut him off and rushed him out the door…..and then I….." she nervously coward out the words.

"AND THEN YOU WHAT" I shouted losing my cool.

"and then I went upstairs to that bastard laying with and I lost it and then I scratched the hell out of his arms and junk and I then apologized because I felt bad " she replied quickly trying to avoid my eyes that were staring her down.

"Oh Cake your only supposed to scratch someone if their harming you or someone you care about." I sighed out to tired to be mad.

"okay Fi I'll remember that" she said looking at the floor nervously.

"its fine Cake now be happy" I said placing my hand on her head and stroking her fur that made her purr loudly.

"Fi I made strawberry pancakes for you" she purred out.

"uhh not to interrupt but your still sitting on me." Marshall said tapping me on the shoulder.

"oh yeah sorry man!" I said getting up off the couch; forgetting that I couldn't walk yet , and I quickly lost my balance and fell on Cake who tumbled to the floor.

"Oh shi-oot.." "are you okay blue" Marshall asked helping me up off of Cake who was gasping for air.

"sorry Cake I'm such a klutz" I said getting a grip of my crutches.

"its okay Fi it wasn't your fault" she said getting up and dusting her fur "I'm tired I'm going to go take a nap" she said leaving the room and disappearing upstairs, leaving me and Marshall alone.

"so you feeling okay?" Marshall asked scratching the back of his head and looking away nervously.

"yeah I guess I do I'm kinda hungry though" I replied remembering that cake had made pancakes and that they smelled so good.

"so you want to eat?' he asked me.

"heck yess!" I shouted excitedly.

"then lets go get you some pancakes, do you guys have any apples?" he asked me as I hopped over to the counter.

"Yeah I think so look in the fridge" I replied trying to reach for a plate without my crutches which was a super bad idea.

"AHHHH! I'M FALLING MARS-" and before I could finish he had already had me in his arms.

"Gotcha blue" he said winking at me.

Uhhhhhh! Why is he so irresistible and yet I just act like a immature 13 year old! I hated it because I would never be able to make his legs feel like jelly or whatever, all I could do is play stupid fish girl who has no reaction other than blushing and feeling nervous.

"so do want me to get you a plate instead?" he asked with a smile on his face.

"Y-Yeah yes!" I replied still trying to avoid his eyes so that he couldn't see how insecurely in love with him I was.

"okay then how about you hop over to the table and wait" he said placing me back on the ground and handing my crutches to me. I slowly hopped over to the table and before I could even sit there was a knock at our door.

"I'll get it!" I shouted hopping towards the door but I couldn't make it in time Marshall had already turned the knob.

"well hello Marshall" I heard a man grunt.

"what do you want?" Marshall asked crossing his arms. And bye the sound of how Marshall replied I knew it was Gumball.

"I would like to see Fionna please" Gumball said politely.

"she's not here right now" Marshall hissed.

"if she wasn't here than why are you here?" Gumball asked crossing his arms.

"uhhh…..ummm…because..uhhh" Marshall said nervously scratching the back of is head which he does when he's nervous .

I quickly hopped over to the door and got in front over Marshall saving him the embarrassment.

"I'm right here!" I Shouted.

"oh good morning Fionna, may I come inside" Gumball asked politely.

"of course Gumball come in dude" I said childishly moving aside so that he could walk inside the tree house.

"so are you feeling fine?" Gumball asked me.

"Yeah she's great is that all." Marshall interrupted.

"No that isn't all I came over for" Gumball gritted threw his teeth.

"CAN YOU GUYS SHUT UP!" I shouted losing my cool, they both stared at me in shock.

"listen I am sick and tired of listening to you both bicker and bitch all the time just shut up!" I shouted at them like they were children.

"oh-okay you didn't need to shout" Gumball replied nervously.

"someone's getting hormonal" Marshall whispered to Gumball which made him laugh.

"see its not that hard to get along now I'm going to go eat my pancakes" I said hopping over to the table. After a few minuets I turned around to see them both playing with G-MO and that made me feel better and I smiled and finished my pancakes.

**(A/N someone's hormonal! No but seriously sorry this chapter was a little boring next one will be intresting I promise! I hope you guys have a Great Day!**


	9. The Black Letter

**(A/N with my last boring chapter I'm writing you this one! Be thankful because im doing this by memory just for you guys! Not knowing where my drafts book is…..any ways…Njoy! A/N)**

Cake came down stairs about 15 minuets later mumbling something under her breath.

"hey sleepy head!" I teased.

"Hey Fi, I heard yelling so I came downstairs" she consented.

"Well hello Ms. Cake!" Gumball said getting off the couch and walking towards Cake.

"Oh, hey Gumball when did you get here?" Cake asked confusingly.

"about 20 minuets ago I believe" Gumball answered.

"oh, well what ya need?" Cake yawned out.

"oh nothing much just to check up on Fionna and drop off this letter for you" Gumball explained reaching into his pocket and pulling out a black envelope and handing it to cake.

"you mean get on Fionna" Marshall mumbled angrily.

"QUIET YOU!" cake yelled across the room "Oh, well Gumball you check up on Fionna everyday and you could of just mailed it to the tree house" Cake assured him taking the envelope and opening it with her claw.

"oh, no Cake it was very important that you got it today!' Gumball reassured her.

"Oh well why didn't you give it to me last night?" Cake asked.

" I would of but you rushed me out before I could" Gumball answered.

"Well then lets read it shall we!" she announced taking out the letter that was also black.

Her eyes searched the letter sucking it from all its information.

"Well who's it from Cake?" I pleaded curiously.

"Fi, Shhh!" she scolded me like a child, "Oh MY GOODNESS!" Cake Gasped loudly .

"WHAT! WHAT IS IT!" I raved in excitement.

"OH This is wonderful!" she gloated making me impatient and even more curious, "Its Lochro…he…..he wants me to marry him!" she flabbergasted skimming through the letter one last time.

"But why wouldn't he come tell you in person?" I asked coming up with another reason to be curious.

"I can answer that!" Gumball announced proudly lifting his finger in the air.

"WELL START!" I shouted starting to get tired of all the suspense and running over to Gumball and shaking him violently.

"Well it all started las- FIONNA STOP SHAKING ME!" he yelled at me violently.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey…..hey" Marshall interrupted getting off the couch and floating towards me. "don't yell at my sexy adventuress!" Marshall teased Gumball with a cocky tone and grabbing me by the hips and pulling me closer to his body.

"HEY!" Cake shouted "Let go of her and stop being a Asshole to Gumball just because you and him both Fucked Fionna!" Cake yelled.

"Wow! Cat didn't know you had it in you to say "fuck"." Marshall lee teased letting go of my hips but kissing me on the cheek first.

"Can I perhaps continue?" Gumball interrupted.

"yes, please do I just love how girly and gay your voice is!" Marshall bitched sarcastically.

Cake who lost her cool stretched her arm across the room and slapped Marshall lee as hard as she could. "Okay, Gumball you were saying!" Cake said politely stretching her arms back to normal.

"O-Okay" gumball stuttered " any way it all started last Tuesday-….."

**~FLASHBACK~**

_Me and Lochro were out doing our afternoon walk in the Candy Kingdom meadows, and then in the middle of our little walk a messenger came riding in giving Lochro a message in witch read…_

_Dear son, _

_Me and your mother wish for you to come and visit us in the Dark Dimension it's a family emergency. And we don't have ,much time to write so please come down for three months._

_Love, _

_Mom and dad._

**~FLASHBACK~~**

"And after that he left me this note and told me to give it to you as soon as possible but not after Friday" Gumball said.

"But today's Friday!" I yelled.

"I know!, thank god I am not forgetful like cinnamon girl" Gumball gloated proudly.

"the note says that I must leave at 7 what time is it Fionna?" she asked me quickly. "AND THAT I'LL BE GONE FOR THREE MONTHS!" she shouted in surprise.

"Its four-thirty but wait how are you going to get there?" I asked worriedly.

"it says a taxi will honk three separate times" she announced "Oh and that means I have three hours I must get packing!" she yelled running and disappearing upstairs.

"But who will take care of me?" I whimpered.

"I will of course! couldn't let you starve or go cold I'll keep you warm at night" Marshall lee said teasingly going over to my side and trusting his pelvis making Gumball turn bright red with anger.

"JUST STOP IT MARSHALL!" Gumball yelled running over to him and pushing him onto the floor.

"What the hell Gumball I was just teasing you!" Marshall yelled angrily getting off the floor to shove Gumball.

"Well I'm tired of it Marshall just leave me alone!" Gumball shouted at Marshall.

"Well I'm just kidd-"

"BOTH OF YOU! STOP IT RIGHT NOW!" I yelled angrily, I was tired of them always fighting it wasn't good for me.

"Fine but only for you" Marshall yelled floating over to the couch to sit down.

"Okay" Gumball agreed.

"Thanks you guys" I said in relief, I could hear Cake running around upstairs going over to her bed that Gumball had wrecked the night before.

About an hour later cake came downstairs with a huge suitcase full of her belongings and her sewing kit ,also holding a little book and some clothes.

"Hey Fi," she said coming over to where I was sitting in the kitchen.

"yes?" I asked.

"I want you to have this journal of mine, its been passed down to me by my mother and now I'm giving it to you" she explained giving me the little brown book.

"Oh, Cake thank you, but what am I going to use it for?" I asked confused of what I would do with such a small book.

"I want you to, write in it!" she answered.

"I know that but about what" I asked getting more confused by the minute.

"I want you to write about what happens to you while I'm gone and to write about your feelings on things not leaving out the details" she explained to me, "see I've never written in the book and I want you to during your pregnancy that way you can give it to your little one when there older and they can look at things through your eyes" she said.

"But Cake?"

"Do it for me" she said once more before giving me the clothes she had in her hands.

"And these are for when you get fatter or super fatter either one!" she explained once more.

"Oh thanks Cake, but where did you get the clothes?" I asked.

"I took some of your normal clothes and just sowed elastic on the sides" she explained to me.

After 2 hours later we heard a honk outside.

"well I guess I better be going!" Cake announced.

"but wait cant I go with you?" I asked desperately.

"Absolutely not!" Gumball answered for her.

"But…but why not!" I shouted angrily.

"because blue, if you go there your sleeping hours will get jacked and the you'll lose sleep and then, you'll get stress which makes the baby stressed, and then your baby will be all crazy and wacko!" Marshall interrupted.

"like the baby might already be wacko since you mite be the dad!" Gumball yelled at Marshall who just ignored him.

"but cake!" I pleaded on.

"Marshall and Gumball are right, you have to stay Fi!" she shouted at me like she always does when I cant do something. Like a child!

HONK! HONK!

"well I must be going!" Cake shouted grabbing her bag and heading towards the door.

"I'll miss you cake" I said giving her a hug.

" I'll miss you too Fi, just remember to write in that book!" she said hugging me "and if anybody touches her I'll FREAKING KILL THEM!" she announced making it clear to every one.

HONK! HONK!

"oh that's the third time gotta go bye Fi!" Cake said once more before running out the door to the taxi.

as she put her things in the back and got in the taxi I waved to her and she waved back, driving off into the sunset it looked like in the movies which made me giggle, pushing aside my knowing that these pass three months would be the longest I've ever endured.

**(A/N and okay! I hope you enjoyed that and it wasn't that terrible but anyways I hope you guys Have A Great Day! A/N)**


	10. Oh Marshall

**(A/N Heyy guys! Im addicted! So here you go Njoy! WARNING THERE WILL BE SOME SERIOUS SEXUAL CONTENT and I am going to explain EVERYTHING and when I say EVERYTHING I mean EVERYTHING! …..yay!…I mean NOOOOOOO!A/N)**

About five minutes in I got bored and tried to go to the top of the tree house by myself without Gumball or Marshall and it ended me up in the hospital.

"What the hell were you thinking Blue!" Marshall Barked at me.

"yeah, Fionna what were you thinking you could of seriously gotten hurt if Marshall didn't float up and saved you before you fell" Dr. ice cream added, While patching up Marshall lee.

"I don't know guys I just wanted to be by myself away from you and Gumball's fighting" I sighed.

"well Fionna look what you did to me I almost died saving you!" Marshall accused.

"I know and I'm sorry!" I apologized.

"Well next time tell me or Gumball to help you, it would of sucked if you fell" Marshall added.

"Fionna! Phone!" Gumball barged in handing me the phone.

"Wait, what! who is it?" I asked curiously.

"Cake!" He answered.

"Oh…..Hello?" I said holding the phone up to my ear.

"FIONNA!" Cake appeased.

"yes! Yes its me!" I assured her excitedly.

"Oh my globness Gumball told me everything! Are you ok?" she asked me shakily

"Yes Cake I'm fine just a little accident I promise it wont happen again….are you ok you sound shaky?" I asked worriedly.

"yeah I'm fine I got to go Fi, I love you!" she said one last time before hanging up.

"what did she say?" Gumball asked coming over to my bed.

"oh nothing just to be careful" I answered.

"well ms. Fionna your all ready to go back home!" Dr. ice cream announced helping me in to the candy wheelchair "Go ahead and take the wheelchair with you just have Gumball or peppermint maid return it when your better!" she added as Marshall pushed me out of the hospital doors.

"Soo where are we headed to Rabbit?" Marshall asked.

"wait where's Gumball?" I asked curiously.

"Oh he's back inside he told me that he was gonna order some plutonium for some stupid science project he said he would come over to tomorrow" Marshall said pushing me down the dirt path.

"Lets go to your house so Gumball will take longer to find me!" I shouted mischievously.

"See he gets on your nerves too!" Marshall shouted in relief.

"No not really he just keeps seeing me and I get tired of it he gets old" I reassured Marshall crushing his dreams of hate against Gumball.

"Oh…but still.,…remember when I told you that gum is sweet at first but then after a while it loses its flavor?" he asked me "And you didn't take the the hint that I was flirting with you….on your 18th birthday?" he added.

"Oh yeah….hey…..Marshy" I stammered.

"What rabbit?" he asked teasingly.

"Lets lose the wheelchair….so I can learn to walk again I promise I'm a fast learner!" I cheered trying to make him believe me , it worked.

"Okay! C'mon" He said helping me out of the chair and then proceeding to kick the wheelchair down the hill.

"Help me!" I shouted.

"Oh, Yeah! Shi-oot!" he shouted making it clear to me that he was trying to not curse.

"Hey, you didn't say shit!" I said surprised at him.

" yeah, I'm trying not to curse as much you know just in-case the little ones mine…you know to be a good dad I guess" He shyly responded.

"Awww, that's adorable Marsh!" I appeased giving Marshall a hug and a kiss on the cheek which made him blush.

"Well Fionna before I end up screwing you in public on this hill because I'm so desperately in love with you lets teach you to walk!" Marshall grinned grabbing both my hands and floating above me like what you do to babies to teach them to walk. He's going to be a great dad if he's even the dad…see that's what sucks its all the suspense "who's it Gonna be Marshall or Gumball I don't fucking know but find out next time on my fucked up love life!" I felt humiliated I felt sluty I love Marshall but I also love Gumball! Uhhhhh!

**~About a long 2 hours later but Fionna learned fast and can now slow walk but only slow walk it would have been longer but Marshal got tired of waiting and carried her home instead~**

"Oh my glob Blue! You do learn fast!" Marshall hooted making me feel super as he floated into his room as I followed behind. He plopped onto his making the covers become all wrinkled, then I plopped right next to him.

"Hey Blue can I tell you something" Marshall asked me shyly turning his face to face

mine.

"sure why not" I whispered.

"You Had Me At Hello" he murmured.

"What?"

"you had me at hello, by that I mean I've always loved you from day one I met you!" he added making me blush.

"you mean you've always had feelings for me!"

"yeah, UHH I HATE IT!". He hollered.

"What?" I asked confused.

"IM JUST SO IN LOVE WITH YOU!" he confessed making me blush again.

"Aww, shucks Marshall" I teased.

"No I'm serous I love you down to your hips and up to your lips and when you blush damn its just too cute! And your eyes make my legs feel like jelly" he reassured me and with those six words made me feel like the most sexiest girl alive! They also made me blush.

"Well damn Marshall you make my legs feel like jelly! And I absolutely love you too!" I cheered but to my surprise I felt lips press against mine.

"Now let me make love to you before you go all fat on me!" Marshal teased as I watch as he pulled off his shirt, shoes, pants, and boxers. Lying down before me nude, I shifted uncomfortably tugging at my own clothes before he capture my lips in a kiss and shed my own, tossing them into his piles of forgotten cloths

"Oh Marshall….."

~About an hour and 10 minutes later~

"I think I'm gonna cum!" Marshall yelled still in side me and now making an awkward conversation.

"Well don't do it inside me!" I shouted.

"No its okay I have a thingy" he assured me.

"A thingy?" I panted.

"A condom blue….and I came and left" he said falling down beside me.

"well that Last part was awkward" I giggled.

"Yeah I gotta go to the bathroom" he said getting up without any blanket and walking to the bathroom nude.

"MARSHALL!" I shouted.

"WHAT!" he shouted back turning around.

"DAT ASS!" I Laughed out.

"Oh shut up!" he teased walking away and disappearing behind the bathroom door.

"Oh Marshall…."

**(A/N alright, alright, alright! Feedback please! I really need it if you want me to continue but as always I hope you guys have A Great Day! A/N)**


	11. Let Me Hold Your Hand

**(Oh thankskies guys and gurls for commenting and faveing! So anyway Njoy! A/N)**

I woke up to the scent of strawberries the smell was so sweet and made my mouth water and then I remembered where I was, so I stumbled out of Marshalls bed and happened to look to my side and see Marshalls plaid shirt laying on the floor untouched,_ oh glob Marshall please don't be naked, _I thought reaching into the pile of clothes that had been invisible and forgotten the night before; slipped on Marshalls shirt and my white laced panties,_ their my favorite! They have a little blue bow in the middle and lace on the rims, _I stood up and shuffled into the bathroom, to see that my hair was in a complete mess but that wasn't the first thing that caught my mind I noticed I was fatter than yesterday but I pushed it aside and went downstairs I saw Marshall lee in the kitchen cooking,

"BOO!" I yelled at the top of my lungs making him jump.

"WTF, FIONNA!" he shrieked.

"I got you!" I giggled.

"oh yeah, blue your phone has been ringing no stop!" he said.

"Oh snap it was probably Cake!" I shouted running over to the couch and bending over to look under but forgetting that I didn't have shorts on.

"FIONNA!" Marshall shrieked.

"WHAT!" I yelled quickly standing up strait hurting my back in the process.

"DAT ASS!" he laughed jinxing me from the night before.

"Okay that's enough now where's my phone you Butt!" I chuckled crossing my arms.

"Its right there blue!" He cackled pointing towards the counter where I spotted my big phone just as it started to ring, I ran over to the counter and picked up the phone; pressed the in call button.

"Hello" I coughed.

"Fi! Is that you?" Cake called with her worried voice.

"Yes, Cake its me!" I coaxed trying to make her calm down.

"OH Fionna I've been calling you non stop all morning! Where are you?" she asked.

"I'm uhhh…..at the tree house of course, I was just uhhh….. Taking a shower!" I lied.

"Oh really" Cake said with her motherly voice.

"Yeah" I said sounding more suspicious then I wanted.

"Fionna don't you lie to me I know your at Marshalls!" she accused proving me wrong and making me feel stupid for thinking that I could fool Cake who's known me from day one I was born.

"How did you know that!?" I asked proving that I was at Marshalls.

"Oh Gumball called me an hour ago asking me if I had talked to you at all he said it was important" Cake answered dully.

"About what, did he tell you what was so important?" I asked curiously.

"Oh, nothing just something about some ultrasound thingy for your baby" she answered.

"OH,CRAP REALLY!" I shouted running across the living room to the ladder to go up Marshalls room.

"Damn! Fionna you ran!" Marshall hollered in surprise.

"OH Yeah! Cake I learned to slow walk and now I guess run!" I raved excitedly.

"OH that's great Fi, I got to go okay baby cakes just wanted to check up on you" Cake added before hanging up the phone.

"Hey where are you going?" Marshall asked as he followed me up to his room.

"To the bathroom to take a shower" I lied running to the bathroom dropping my phone in the process and closing the door and taking my clothes off and dropping them on the floor; slipping into the shower, washing my hair and losing myself into my thoughts I didn't hear the door open or close, I felt cold hands wrap around my waist making me jump and spin around.

"Whoa be careful rabbit!" Marshall advised.

"What are you doing in here with me?" I asked annoyed.

"Nothing just wanted to take a shower" he shrugged.

"you know I need space you can't be by my side every fucking seco-"

I felt his lips press against mine, I would of gotten mad and punched him in the gut but his lips were so cold and the water was warming my skin at the same time making it the most relaxing sensation ever and then I felt some thing kick.

"did you feel that?" I asked Marshall excitedly.

"No what?" he breathed.

"Something just kicked me" I answered sounding childish.

"kicking you, blue there's no one in here but you and me" he assured me.

"no I mean in the inside" I appeased; then remembering my ultra sound thing " oh yeah I got to go!" I shouted stepping out of the shower and wrapping a towel around my body, rushing downstairs to my pack getting out my spare clothes and brush. Quickly getting dressed when Marshall came down stairs already dressed in a gray hoodie and black skinny jeans with his umbrella in his hands.

"I'm coming with you" he announced, coming over to the couch and taking the brush out of my hand and sitting down behind me and stroking my hair with my brush._ see Marshall's sweet and soft in the inside and also when he wants to be he also does thoughtful thing without knowing it I've observed this and it makes me love him even more. _

"okay blue all done lets go" He sighed grabbing my hand and helping me up off his uncomfortable red couch, as I stood on the tips of my toes and kissed his cheek making him blush.

"Okay, lets go you softy!" I teased him making him blush and shrug, we headed out the door of his cave walking out of his cave as he opened his big umbrella shading both of us from the sun we walked at least half a mile when he spoke.

"I think I'll walk today" he said letting his feet touch the ground unsteadily grabbing my shoulder for support "its been a while" he sighed.

"well here" I said reaching to my shoulder trying to grasp his hand "Let me hold your hand" I breathed.

"Okay" he blushed, opening to my grasp and squeezing my hand as if saying "I love you"

So I squeezed back as if saying "I love you too" and he whispered gazing into my eyes

"Forever and ever"


	12. Waiting and working

**(A/N I don't really have much to say so Njoy! Oh no wait instead of me going threw the month's I'm going to just write them in abbreviations kind like in twilights Stephanie meyer did okay that's it Njoy! A/N)**

We arrived at the Candy Kingdom at about sunset my hand sweating like crazy but Marshall or I never let go of each others hand until we saw Bubba come out of the two main castle doors In the front.

"Well hello Fionna and Marshall" Gumball said politely but getting a little bothered at the end of his sentence making it obvious that he didn't want to see Marshall at the moment.

"Oh hey Bubba I got a call from Cake about you wanting to see me for some ultrasound thingy" I consented.

"Oh, Yes that's what I was doing at the hospital yesterday I was trying to get it transferred to the Candy Kingdom" he answered.

"But why couldn't I of gotten one at the hospital and also what's and ultrasound? I asked dumbly.

"Oh first 3 people cant fit on the morrow second an ultrasound is when you get to see what's inside your belly; to check up on him or her and or to se if it's a boy or girl" Gumball explained to me grabbing my hand and walking me inside the castle when Marshall was stopped by the banana guards.

"No its okay he's with us" Gumball sneered at Marshall.

"Okay lets just go get my ultra thingy done, Come on Marshall!" I shouted towards Marshall who struggle ran over to me and grabbed my hand for support,

"Excuse me Marshall can you let go of Fionna's Hand" Gumball said bitchily tugging on my arm.

"NO I will not! How about you let go of her HAND!" Marshall shouted at Gumball tugging on my other arm. _I felt like a teddy bear and there were two little kids who both wanted to hug, kiss, and love me but I could only choose one as I got tugged on back and forth back and forth, until all my stitching started to rip._

"BOTH OF YOU NEED TO FUCKING QUIT! NOW NOBODY GETS TO HOLD MY HAND IM NOT YOUR TOY SO STOP TUGGING ON ME LIKE A BUNCH OF LITTLE KIDS!" I shouted at the top of my lungs yanking my hands from there grips, they both stared at me like children that had just been shunned by a little kid on the playground that wouldn't take any of there shit. "Now lets go get my baby thing like mature People" I added walking up the stairs as they followed me, I knew exactly where to go, as I walked into Gumballs laboratory and laid down on a bed that had a machine that I've never seen in his lab before. They both walked over to me and Gumball was the first to speak.

"Okay Fionna just relax now lift up your shirt" Gumball said cautiously trying not to piss me off as I did what I was told; there was not one smart ass remark said from Marshall lee who was standing next to the bed that I was laying on.

"Okay this is going to be kinda cold' Gumball warned me squirting this weird jelly on my stomach and pressing a little squarish-round thing on my stomach and moving it around my stomach area.

"So Bubba what are you exactly searching for" Marshall asked Gumball.

"a baby or any movement" Gumball answered, "wait Fionna you look much bigger today and every day" Gumball said

"yeah, I was gonna ask you about that, ids it normal?" I asked him curiously.

"no not at all but is very rare, if your growing every day usually it takes at least 2 weeks 3 weeks to grow" he answered not taking his eyes off the screen "wait I found something look" Gumball said moving out of the way so that we could see the screen, and there it was , all sprawled in a ball I had to squint my eyes.

"Can you tell if it's a girl of boy?" Marshall asked.

"No it's a little too early but since he or she's growing quickly we might be able to tell in a month or two" Gumball answered pushing a blue button on the little mouse looking instrument making the screen flash and then pause, as removed the mouse off of my stomach and taking off his gloves.

"here Blue" Marshall said handing me a pink towel.

"Oh thanks" I breathe taking the pink towel from his hand and wiping off the jelly, then covering my stomach back up with my shirt.

"So Bubba what now?" I asked.

"We wait" He answered

**~September~**

_Cakes wedding was now in session an I missed it now all I had left to wait was 2 more months before she came home I called her almost everyday._

_Gumball and Marshall are getting along some what and im getting a bit bigger everyday…_

**~October~**

_We went trick o treating not really but we watched out for the Candy people I helped watch the orphans trick o treat it was fun but my feet hurt. Cake is happily married and is excited to come back home one more month to go…_

**~November~**

_Cakes back and I feel better she told me everything and showed me pictures of everything, she says Lochro will come back to Aaa in a few days and that there was no family emergency Lochro's parents just wanted to see him; and my little ultra sound thing is next month and that's about it…._

**One month later…**

As I laid down on Gumballs little machine bed once again and with all the same people only cake was now in the picture again holding my hand as Gumball squirted that cold wet jelly on my stomach and placed the weird looking mouse on my stomach searching for a baby moving in circles until a little figure popped up on the screen in black and white.

"Oh Fi," Cake gasped.

"Wow so this is like really happening!" I mumbled shocked at how all my time passed faster than expected ant that I wasn't a kid anymore I wasn't 13 any more I was nineteen and carrying another being. "I never would of guessed or even thought about me being preggers at nineteen ore even at all" I added thinking of how much I had grown.

"Wait there's more!" Gumball shouted surprised and shocked at his own words.

"what do you mean there's more!?" Marshall asked coming over to the bed that I was laying on.

"I mean there's another little baby in there" Gumball said moving the mouse around my side.

"well can you tell if it's a boy or girl?" I asked curiously.

"No…. its too…." Gumball stuttered and then stopped "Marshall can I speak to you in the hall please" Gumball said tugging Marshall by the shirt and pulling in into the hall. As me and cake watched the two doors close and we both stared out the door window seeing them both start talking and then yelling but all we could here was muffled yelling and shouting, they both came in with suspicious smiles on there faces.

"So what's wrong?" I asked them as the went back to there places.

"Uhhh…nothing" Gumball said suspiciously.

"No it was something I could hear you guys yelling at each other, so stop lying I have A right to know what's going on!" I yelled at them both making them look down and move there eyes back and forth.

"should we just tell her?" Marshall whispered loudly.

"Well you have to now!" Cake yelled lifting both her arms into the air.

"Might as well" Gumball sighed.

"well then tell me!" I shouted getting impenitent with both of them.

"Blue your not going to like this but if you want to know then…. Bubba will tell you!" Marshall said pulling Gumball in front of him and walking away.

"Okay, Fionna we got good news and bad news which do you want first?" Gumball asked me.

"Good news!" Cake answered for me.

"okay, your having twins! Now the bad news…Marshall you do it" Gumball said pushing Marshall in front of him.

"Uhhh….okay then are you sure blue?" Marshall aske me once more.

"YES IM POSITIVE!" I shouted at him impatiently.

"Okay…. See one of your babies is faster than the other" Marshall said quickly.

"Wait what that was to un-detailed" I said sitting up.

"what he means is that one of the twins is growing faster and one is growing at normal paste but maybe a bit faster" gumball explaind.

"Sooo what….." I said dumbly still not taking the hint like I always do.

"Soo…. blue it means that when the other ones ready they will come out early but the other one will still be forming and that's bad because…because… the other one might die if not ready in time" Marshall explained to me and my smile disappeared.

"what.." I mumbled my eyes starting to water.

"You heard me the other one will die!" Marshall yelled.

"Might die" Gumball corrected him.

"What's it matter its all the same!" Marshall shouted and then stormed out of the room.

"Is there anyway we could save him or her?" cake asked Gumball with her worried voice.

"well there is one way but its highly risky and it will take some time to build" Gumball said.

"well what is it" I asked with tears dripping from my eyes.

"we could construct a womb but its risky and expensive" Gumball explained.

"I don't care DO IT!" I yelled grabbing Gumball by his collar shirt and shaking him violently.

"Okay I'll do it! But I'll need help" Gumball said grabbing my hands.

"I'll help" Cake said "And so can Lochro When gets back, I'll go call him" cake added taking out her phone and walking out the doors.

"I'll help to" Marshall said waking in the room.

"Okay then we should get started!" I railed getting up quickly and pulling then over to Gumball's lab table. "its gonna be a long night"

**(A/N okay here you go I hope you guys didn't think this was to boring sorry for that but any ways I Hope You Guys Have A Great Day! A/N)**


	13. louder than thunder

**(A/N Please feedback me I love it when you guys do that it motivates me so much! Also most of this story is going to be Fionna's thoughts, Any ways Njoy! A/N)**

It had been two weeks since that dreadful day at the Candy Kingdom and I hadn't seen Gumball, Marshall, or Cake and Lochro for the whole week; last week and only Cake at night but I was usually sleeping when she came home. I had gotten big and they had told me that I couldn't work on the womb with them anymore, it pissed me off but they were only worried about me and my safety I had talked to Gumball a few days ago he told me that he would send peppermint maid over every morning to cook for me even though I practically begged him not to he insisted, so every morning I would wake up to the smell of eggs and bacon. Gumball also said that all the prince's were helping a bunch and that it was going a lot faster than he planned; also learned that I would be due in one month in January, only six months of being fat.

**~One Week later~**

Every day went by faster and the days grew colder and snow started falling from the sky so I broke out the sweater Marshall gave me and an old scarf that used to belong to Cake.

Peppermint maid was a really good person to talk to we started to become somewhat friends; at times we would go visit the Candy Kingdom and check up on everybody, I learned to bake cookies so every time we visited I would bake a different batch every time I went to visit I would occasionally kiss Marshall and Gumball on the cheek when They weren't fighting, and Gumball said that the womb should be done on the 8th of January.

**~two weeks later~**

I was now huge and could barley fit into the clothes that Cake had specially sewed for me; I now spent my days and nights at the Candy Kingdom, with the weeks passing so quickly and the month of January creeping up on us so swiftly, Marshall would come to my bed room at night secretly and float into the Candy Kingdoms' room I was staying in and he would quietly float into the window that I would intentionally leave unlocked just for him; he would lay next to me in his sneakers holding me close to his body stroking my hair until I drifted off to sleep and when I woke up I would always find something that he would leave for me weather it was an ripe red apple or a blue daisy he would always leave some thing….sweet…and I loved him sooo much! It was insane.

~**~January~**

January was now here and the womb was nearly finished it looked like a cloning tube with cables and tubes coming out of the ends it took up bubbas whole lab but I started to hate seeing the womb now it just reminded me of baby and how it could die within seconds it made me cry inside but I didn't brake I wouldn't let them win I wouldn't let myself give up!…..

…...

… 8th of January…

Today was the do date of the womb, as I watched them put the last pieces of the puzzle into place. And after that things were normal for a few days with my stomach growing everyday and I could no longer get ultrasounds anymore, because of the womb and it taking up all the space they had to return it to the hospital. So now I didn't know either of my children's gender, I was close to popping and with everyday passing I grew I was worried but I was confident, but nobody knew what could happen so we just had to

Wait.

~**One Week and 3 Days Later~ **

Tonight me and Marshall were laying down like always as he stroked my hair when all the sudden the sheets grew with water and my pants became wet.

"Blue did you just pee your pants?" Marshall asked with worry in his voice.

"No" I reassured him getting up off the bed quickly, trying to turn on the light but I got up to fast and hurt my back causing me to fall to the ground.

"FIONNA!" Marshall yelled but then every thing went black.

I opened my eyes blinking in slow motion I didn't know what was going to happen but I knew what was happening it was time.

"Fi!" I heard cake yell muffled by the slow motion as I turned my head from side to side searching the blurry faces trying to sit up but was pushed down, I felt a cold hand grasp my hand I knew it was Marshall and then I felt Gumballs squeeze mine and then I closed my eyes.

I woke up with a shake on the shoulder it was Marshall he had bags under his eyes and so did Gumball they both told me to relax and wake up and that it was time. Every time I moved It felt as if I was being punched really hard in the back, I was now in a blue and white spotted hospital gown; I regained consciousness I was in bubba's lab in the Candy Kingdom I felt cold hands pick up my legs and spread them everything was still in a blur so I didn't react much to the movement and then I felt a hand hold mine and I heard cake whisper she loved me and to be strong.

I opened my eyes fighting the sleep that was trying to take control of my whole body but I had to fight it I couldn't let the sleep win I had to do it for my Babies I just had to! I Kept my eyes open shaking my head when my eyes would close they probably thought I was crazy. And then I felt it I felt the pain in that one last punch that made me comeback from the sleep…I won… but my victory was interrupted by my own screams that I had no control of I shrieked and then heard Gumball say

"PUSH FIONNA! PUSH!"

So that's what I did I Pushed and pushed and I screamed in pain but I couldn't give up now I was half way there But the sleep started to come back depriving me of my energy sucking me back into the darkness, but with the one little bit of energy I had left I pushed the hardest I could, and just as the darkness started to close in on me I heard a baby cry and with that one scream from something so small somehow gave me energy and my eyes shot open.

"it's a girl Fionna" Marshall said holding a bundled up pink blanket tilting it so that I could see her face, she had the most beautiful eyes I had ever seen they where dark blue and sparked with life and grayish-white skin and coal black hair.

"we'll name her Jade!" I mumbled

"Jade, Athena ,lee will be her full name" Marshall added.

"Not to interrupt but the other ones still in there and we don't have much time!" Gumball shouted worriedly.

"Okay lets do this " I said exhaling in as much air as I could hold and then letting it go.

"oh crap I forgot the shot!" Marshall yelled handing the baby to peppermint maid who hurried out of the room with jade.

"To late if we want the baby to live were gonna have to do it now!" Gumball shouted.

"No we Cant cut her open without the shot!" Marshall argued.

"Fionna can you do it?" Gumball asked me looking me in the eyes.

"Yes! DO IT!" I yelled impatiently. They both pushed me toward the green tube that wa the womb ad Gumball set something on it and Marshall gathered knifes and these tong looking things.

"Okay Fionna Ready!" Gumball yelled.

"Yes I'm ready now do it!" I shouted.

I felt the blade cut my skin and with every slit they cut I screamed louder the pain was excruciating but thank glob the sleep was Gone or else It would have been harder to stay alive. It felt like forever when I felt them lift out the baby I didn't see how they hooked him up because I blacked out.

**~In Fionna's death dream~**

_I was walking on a snowy path in a forest nobody in sight when saw a bright light flash I was so cold and the rays of the light hit my skin warming me so I walked towards it and with every step closer It got warmer and warmer and the stars grew brighter just as I took my last step I heard a voice call_

"_mommy…."the little voice whispered I turned around but all was behind me was forest and snow, so I turned back around towards the light when I heard it again._

"_Where are you gong mommy…..don't you love me?…..mommy" I heard it call and then I turned around and shouted._

"_Yes I love you! I love you!" I shouted running back the way I came running into the forest trying to find something I couldn't see "I love you where are you I love you!" I called out running deeper and deeper into the forest searching for the little voice._

"_Mommy im right here" the little voice called out sounding closer so I stopped in my tracks and fell to the snowy floor tears blurring my vision "Where! Where tell me MOMMY LOVES YOU!" I screamed with pain and sorrow in my voice._

"_I'm behind you mommy" the little voice spoke so I turned around but nothing._

"_why wont you show yourself I love you!" I asked confused and sad._

"_Because mommy…you have to wake up….wake up" the little voice faded leaving me all alone in the snowy forest I shouted and screamed for an answer and then I relized the little voices words._

"_I need to wake up!" I yelled in relief._

_So I whispered_

"_Wake up"_

"_wake up"_

"_WAKE UP!"_

~ ….~

I gasped loudly waking up on a hospital bed I was all clean my hair was braided with flowers and I was wearing a baby blue gown that wrapped around my body like a glove I could tell cake made it because it was double knotted . I arose getting off of the bed and running down the castle corridors searching for the little voice like in my dream I passed the living room where people were dressed in black and crying. I walked into the room and a little kid probably about 2 years of age ran over to me and hugged my legs.

"Mommies back from the dead daddy!" the little girl yelled and then I noticed it was my jade and there was another little boy who was standing behind Gumballs legs hiding from me, Gumball and Marshall both came up to me with faces that words could never explain.

"Your back" Marshall whispered I noticed his eyes grew wet with tears of joy.

"Yeah I'm back!" I cried out in joy tears forming in my eyes as I bent down to pick up the little girl "How long was I out for?" I asked.

"two years" answered picking up the little boy.

"And who's this" I asked pointing towards the little boy gumball had in his hands.

"This is Jaden he's also your baby" Gumball answered.

He had messy pink bubble gum hair that was down instead of up he had peach skin and one light blue eye and one pink eye he was adorable, he reached his arms out to me and said.

"don't you love me mommy?"

"Of course I do!" I said grabbing him and hugging him.

**(A/N and okay I hope you loved it no I need help in debating something do you want me to write an Oc fan fiction for the twins or an epilogue now please tell me your opinion in the comments! And as always I Hope You Have A Great Day! A/N)**


	14. Epilogue

**~EPILOUGE~…**

**By the next year Fionna had chosen whom she loved most and was Married to Marshall lee; Gumball who was hurt didn't let it show because he would have to see Jaden every weekend so he stayed strong for him but because of all the traumatizing things that has happened to Jaden from Day one of life he still is a little potty mouth; tends to grab jades boobs whenever he has the chance which he gets a fistful of hurt from jade who is a fast growing dame, that grows by the day she would have been 6 by time its Christmas.**

**Marshall lee and Fionna left both the cave and tree house and got a house close to the Candy Kingdom so that Jaden would be able by age 11 to walk to the Candy Kingdom by himself; jade is quit the charming little girl but it seems that everyday she gets even more beautiful, Jaden is a bit loud and tends to make messes he lives with Fionna And Marshall lee , who doesn't resent Him at all he actually thinks Jaden's a pretty cool kid. Marshall lee and Fionna still love each other to bits and pieces and Fionna still has him at Hello.**

**And when they take Jaden to The Candy Kingdom the walk together and hold each others hand and still say….**

"**Forever And Ever"**


End file.
